Le Prince du sang
by Deesse de la Lune
Summary: UA Dans un monde ou Harry n’est pas l’élue, Voldemort n’a pas essayer de le tuer lorsqu’il avait un an. Voldemort s’entiche d’un jeune homme au yeux d’argent qui lui apprendra l’amour et qui lui donnera se qui donc il à toujours voulue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Maximiliaan Séverus De Ven Snape

**Blabla d'auteur** : Bien que j'utilise Word, j'ai ce que j'appel la phobie de L'orthographe et la conjugaison, j'en ai peur, donc il se peut que vous trouver des fautes monumentales, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux c'est vrais, croyez moi. supplie et pleure pour qu'on lui pardonne c'est faute d'orthographe

**Résumer :** [UA Dans un monde ou Harry n'est pas l'élue, Voldemort n'a pas essayer de le tuer lorsqu'il avait un an. Voldemort s'entiche d'un jeune homme au yeux d'argent qui lui apprendra l'amour et qui lui donnera se qui donc il à toujours voulue : quelqu'un à aime et une famille.

**Couple :** LV/OC

_Italique : Allemand_

_**Italique et gras : Fourchelangue**_

**

* * *

**

Dans un bureau éclaire par une simple lumière, un homme écrivait sur un parchemin à l'aide d'une plume, noir, de corbeau. Il s'arrêta, posa sa plume à coté du parchemin, laissa échapper un soupir lasse. Il froissa le parchemin et le fit brûler d'un simple regard. L'homme se leva d'un geste souple, contourna le bureau pour arriver devant un planisphère étendu sur le mur.

Ce planisphère était si grand qu'il prenait toute la place située entre deux grandes étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des livres aux reliures noires et argent.

L'homme apposa sa main sur le planisphère et certains pays se mirent à briller. Les pays brillant de couleur or étaient les pays qu'il avait conquit à l'aide de son armée, ceux de couleur rouge, étaient ceux en pleine conquête et ceux en gris étaient ceux dont il ne s'intéressait pas ou ceux à conquérir.

Dans ces conquêtes se trouvait une bonne partie de l'Europe. Cette à dire qu'il possédait l'Angleterre, l'Irlande, l'Ecosse, le Pays de Galle en d'autre terme tous le Royaume-Uni, la France, l'Espagne, le Portugal, la Belgique, la Grèce et la Pologne.

Les pays en pleine conquête étaient la Finlande et l'Allemagne et les îles se trouvant dans la Méditerranée et les îles Canarie.

L'homme soupira de mécontentement après avoir constater l'avance de son armée. Il était assez irriter car le mage noir de Russie, Damian Bergfalk, marchait sur ses plate bande.

Vous l'avez peut-être comprit, l'homme n'est autre que le Seigneur des ténèbres, le Maître du mal, Vous savez qui, le Lord noir, le chef des mangemorts , de son petit nom : Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort était en ce moment la parfaite représentation de la contrariété mais aussi de la beauté.

Il avait les cheveux noirs mi-longs, retenus pour le moment par un ruban vert foncée, le teint claire, légèrement blanc, et ces yeux de couleur noir strié de rouge carmin étaient de vrai gouffre ou l'on ne voyait rien de l'âme du Lord. Il soupira une énième fois.

Après d'autres soupir mi-lasse, mi-irrité, Voldemort convoqua tout c'est mangemorts pour une _petite_ réunion. Cette réunion avait lieu dans la salle du trône.

Voldemort pris place sur son « siège » et regarda l'assembler devant lui.

Il s'apprêtait à donner leur ordre de missions à certains mangemorts quand il remarqua l'absence d'une personne. En effet la personne absence ne passa pas inaperçu puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des plus fidèle espion du Lord qui manquait à l'appel.

Le lord remarqua aussi que Lucius s'emblait très nerveux, enfin plus que d'habitude. Il décida donc de l'interroger sur la personne absente.

-Lucius, claqua la voix de Voldemort.

À l'appelle de son prénom, Lucius se jeta presque au pied de son maître.

-Sais-tu ou se trouve Séverus, demanda Voldemort d'une voix froide et calme.

Trop calme, se dit Lucius, c'est comme le proverbe « le calme avant la tempête ».Il déglutit avec difficulté. Son maître risquait de ne pas apprécier sa réponse.

-Je l'ignore maître, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine, arriva à dire Lucius avec tout le calme qu'il pouvait.

Voldemort n'était pas dupe, il savait que Lucius mentait puisque le jeune Draco lui avait affirmé, il y a a peine deux jours, que Séverus avait fait cour, puisqu'il devait passer ses BUSE dans moins d'une semaine et en bon professeur et parrain, Séverus n'aurai pas accepter que son filleule les rates.

-Lucius, je suis dessus que tu me mentes ainsi, dit le Seigneur Noire en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Je ne vous ment pas maître, répondit précipitamment Lucius.

-Bien sur que tu me ment Lucius, j'ai parlé avec ton fils dernièrement et il m'a affirmer que Séverus était la il y a encore deux jours.

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la salle du trône était à couper à la hache.

-Alors qu'à tu à dire pour ta défense Lucius, continua le Lord tout en fessant tournoyer sa baguette dans une main et caressant la tête de Nagiri, de l'autre.

Voldemort commença à perdre patience, il congédia tous les mangemorts, sauf Lucius et sans suivie une séance spéciale de torture.

À des lieux de la, un homme tout vêtu de noir venais d'apparaître devant une petite maison de deux étages. L'homme étais plutôt grand, il avais les cheveux noir arrivant au épaules et le teint blafard. Cet homme n'est autre que Séverus Snape dit : la chauve-souris graisseuse, le maître de potion ou la terreur des cachots. Il s'approcha de la maison, arriver devant la porte il pris une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à un magnifique jeune homme, il avait des cheveux noirs, retenus en une longue tresse, les yeux en amande et de couleur argent – argent ,pas gris - et était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche qui mettait ses formes en valeur.

-_Père_, murmura le jeune homme avant de se jeté dans les bras du maître de potion.

Séverus rattrapa le jeune homme et le sera dans ses bras avec force et tendresse.

- _Que fais-tu en Allemagne, _demanda le jeune homme après s'être décoller du professeur.

-_ Nous pourrions rentrer pour discuter tu ne crois pas ?_ répondit Séverus.

Le jeune homme accepta et conduise son père à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur Séverus remarqua que rien n'avais changer depuis sa dernier visite il y a de cela un an.

La maison était décore style moldu mais avais certain objets par-ci, par-là qui prouvais que la maison était habiter par un sorcier, comme par exemple le tableau d'une femme qui les regardais tout les deux avec amour.

- _Tu veux une tasse de thé ? _demanda poliment le plus jeune.

- _Je veux bien une tasse de thé_, _à une condition, _dit Séverus.

- _Laquelle ?_demanda le jeune homme en partant vers la cuisine

- _Que tu parles anglais_, répondit le plus vieux.

-D'accord, je vais parler anglais si cela peut te faire plaisir _papa_, après tout tu n'a jamais été très douer pour parler allemand, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire sans voir le regard noir que lui lançait son _père._

-Idiot, gronda le dit papa.

Le fils de Snape partie dans la cuisine et revint cinq minutes plus tares avec deux tasses fumante. Il en tendit une à son père qui lui fit un petit sourire comme remerciement.

Les deux hommes parlaient depuis bientôt trois heures quand la porte d'entrer vola en éclat.

D'abord stupéfait aucun des deux hommes ne réagis mais quand Séverus vit qui venait de défoncer la porte, il se mit en position de respect, c'est-à-dire agenouiller, devant sont maître.

Le jeune surpris du geste de son père, releva la tête pour croiser un regard noir strier de rouge. Il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de celui du mage noir, car c'était bien lui qui se trouvait dans le salon.

Voldemort, après avoir fais exploser la porte, entra dans la maison et fut surpris de voir son mangemort, qui quelque minutes plus tôt devais discuter, avec un magnifique jeune homme en face de lui. Ce jeune n'arrêta pas de le fixer. Il détacha à regret ses yeux de ce regard argent pour voir Séverus agenouiller devant lui et il prit la parole.

-Séverus, commença le Lord, tu aurais pu m'avertir de ton absences, j'était inquiet, continua le Lord avec un faux air de tristesse.

-Comment s'aviez vous que je me trouvait ici, mon seigneur ? demanda Séverus avec une certaine crainte, il savait la réponse mais la redoutait.

-Lucius ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas me dire ou trouver, répondit Voldemort, mais tu sais, Séverus, que j'ai un certain don de persuasion, n'est pas ? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui mon seigneur, je le sais, approuva Séverus.

Et comment qu'il savait que le seigneur noir avait un certain « don » de persuasion pour l'avoir lui-même essayer.

-Bien. Peut tu me dire qui est ce jeune homme ? demanda Voldemort en reportant son regard sur le belle inconnue.

-C'est mon fils, répondit Séverus comme si c'était une évidence.

A suivre

* * *

Je continue ou pas ? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Maximiliaan Séverus De Ven Snape

**Blabla d'auteur** : Bien que j'utilise Word, j'ai ce que j'appel la phobie de L'orthographe et la conjugaison, j'en ai peur, donc il se peut que vous trouver des fautes monumentales, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux c'est vrais, croyez moi. supplie et pleure pour qu'on lui pardonne c'est faute d'orthographe

**Résumer :** [UA Dans un monde ou Harry n'est pas l'élue, Voldemort n'a pas essayer de le tuer lorsqu'il avait un an. Voldemort s'entiche d'un jeune homme au yeux d'argent qui lui apprendra l'amour et qui lui donnera se qui donc il à toujours voulue : quelqu'un à aime et une famille.

**Couple :** LV/OC

_Italique : Allemand_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand une explication est nécessaire**

Le Lord noir en tombait des nues. Séverus. Un fils. Pas qu'il trouvait son mangemort laid mais quand même, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Voldemort passa son regard du père au fils en essayant de trouver une quelconque ressemblance mais ne vie rien à par la couleur des cheveux. Ces alors que son regard se porta sur le tableau de la femme.

Un visage fin comme celui du magnifique –d'après le lord- jeune homme, des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux couleur de lune.

-Si tu nous expliquait se serrait plus simple tu ne pense pas Séverus ? dit le Lord en asseyant à la place de son serviteur.

-Bien mon seigneur, répondit Séverus puis en se tournant vers son fils, _ramène quatre tasses de thé._

-_Bien, _répondit son fils avec un hochement de tête.

Voldemort le suivie des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la pièce. Il revint dans le pièce a peine 5 minutes plus tard avec quatre tasse de thé fumant. Il s'approcha de la table basse s'accroupit pour les déposer dessus.

Le seigneur noir regardait tout les mouvement qu'il faisait et quand il le vit s'accroupir il croisa le jambe avec non chalansce car il ne voulais pas que l'un de serviteur voient son début d'érection qui allait en s'amplifiant.

Le jeune se releva pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteille ou son père était assis. Celui-ci commença son explication :

-Mon fils ici présent, en le montrant d'un geste vague de la main, à 19 ans. J'ai rencontré sa mère ici même en Allemagne lors d'une mission que vous m'aviez donnée. Elle vivait seule, ici, ses parents l'avaient chassé car elle refusait un mariage arranger. Elle avait alors 18 ans quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Elle était gentille, douce, énergique, mais d'une timidité quand il s'agissait d'amour et je crois que mon fils à hérité de se défaut malheureusement.

Nous discutions souvent par hiboux quand je ne venais pas la voir directement pendant mes jours de permission. Un soir, le soir de son anniversaire, elle m'avait inviter à rester passer la nuit avec elle. Ce soir là nous somme aimer encore et encore jusqu'à plus soif. Le lendemain j'étais de retour en Angleterre. Pendant 2 mois je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'elle, je m'inquiétait donc je suis allez la voir. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, elle m'avait avouer qu'elle avait peur de ma réaction. J'ai pris mes responsabilités et je lui est demande de m'épouser se quelle à accepter. Le mois suivant mous étions marrie et femme.

-Et comment cela se fait il que je n'ai pas été mis au courrant, demanda le Seigneur noir en fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux. Celui-ci détourna le regard et remis une mèche derrière son oreille. C'était un TIC qu'il avait depuis étant enfant, dès qu'il était gêner il fessait cela.

-Alexandra avait confiances en très peu de personne, c'est pou ça que seulement deux personne savait pour mon mariage. Son témoin et le mien.

-Et qui était ses témoins en question, demanda le Lord.

-Son témoin, à elle, était sa meilleur amie et mon témoin, et bien… comment dire, mon témoin est aussi le parrain de mon fils, dit Séverus en lançant quelle regard furtif sur Lucius.

-Séverus tu sais que ma patience à des limite alors répond moi maintenant, s'emporta presque Voldemort.

-Lucius est le parrain et le gardien du secret de mon fils, affirma Séverus.

A suivre.

* * *

C'est cour mais c'est là. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Maximiliaan Séverus De Ven Snape

**Blabla d'auteur** : Bien que j'utilise Word, j'ai ce que j'appel la phobie de L'orthographe et la conjugaison, j'en ai peur, donc il se peut que vous trouver des fautes monumentales, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux c'est vrais, croyez moi. supplie et pleure pour qu'on lui pardonne c'est faute d'orthographe

**Résumer :** [UA Dans un monde ou Harry n'est pas l'élue, Voldemort n'a pas essayer de le tuer lorsqu'il avait un an. Voldemort s'entiche d'un jeune homme au yeux d'argent qui lui apprendra l'amour et qui lui donnera se qui donc il à toujours voulue : quelqu'un à aime et une famille.

**Couple :** LV/OC

**Note :** Voldemort un peu OOC

_Italique : Allemand_

_**Italique et gras : Fourchelangue**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lucius ? Parrain ?**

Le Lord était surpris mais il venait de ce rendre conte de quelque chose. Si Lucius n'était pas le gardien du secret de Séverus, il n'aurait jamais su ou se dernier se trouvais.

-Donc, récapitulons : Tu as un fils ; Lucius est son parrain et je ne le savais pas. J'ai juste une question. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Il se trouve que mon fils est en danger si il reste en Allemagne. J'étais venue le chercher pour le ramener en Angleterre avec moi. J'allais aussi vous demander si il pouvait rester dans votre manoir avec moi.

-Pourquoi serait il en danger ?

-Je suis désoler mon seigneur mais je ne peut pas vous le dire, j'ai promis à Alexandra.

Le Lord écoutait se que son serviteur lui disait d'une oreille, il fixait le fils de Séverus en train de boire son thé lentement comme si c'était la meilleur chose qui soit, il passait sa langue sur ces lèvre quand il restait un peu de thé dessus. Le Lord fermait parfois les yeux en imaginant cette langue sur une partie de son anatomie déjà bien réveiller, il en gémit presque. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par ces mangemorts qui lui demandait si il allait bien.

-Je réfléchissait c'est tout ne vous en faite pas.

En reportant son attention sur le jeune homme, le Lord remarqua qu'il avait un chat noir dans les bras qui réclamait ces caresses. Il observa mieux le chat et il put voir les yeux bleu couleur glacier poser sur lui.

-Maître quand contons nous rentrer en Angleterre ? demanda un de ses mangemort.

-Nous rentrerons quand je l'aurais décider, si cela vous dérange aller prendre l'air et surveiller les environs. Compris ?

Les trois mangemorts ne se firent pas prier pour sortir.

-Séverus, ton fils pourra séjourner au manoir autant de temps qu'il le désire.

-Merci maître.

Le Lord une fois de plus perdu dans ces penser, laissa son regard dériver dans la pièce pour une fois de plus tomber sur le jeune homme mais cette fois ci, il le fixait.

« Il à les yeux d'une drôle de couleur » pensa le Lord. « Comme la lune ou comme du mercure en fusion »

Après leur petit tour autour de la maison, les mangemorts rentrèrent s'assirent à leur place et un demanda :

-Séverus, pourrai tu nous présenter comme il se droit ton fils ?

-J'avis presque oublier, désoler. Donc voici mon fils, Maximiliaan Séverus De Ven Snape.

* * *

A suivre 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Maximiliaan Séverus De Ven Snape

**Résumer :** UA Dans un monde ou Harry n'est pas l'élue, Voldemort n'a pas essayer de le tuer lorsqu'il avait un an. Voldemort s'entiche d'un jeune homme au yeux d'argent qui lui apprendra l'amour et qui lui donnera se qui donc il à toujours voulue : quelqu'un à aime et une famille.

**Couple :** LV/OC

**Note :** Voldemort un peu OOC

_Italique : Allemand_

_**Italique et gras : Fourchelangue**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Départ pour l'Angleterre**

« Maximiliaan, quelle beau prénom pour une belle personne » pensa le Lord. « De Ven ? J'ai déjà entendu se nom quelle que part, mais ou ? » Voldemort fronça les sourcils, signe de concentration.

-Il est temps de rentrer, dit le Lord en se levant du fauteille. Séverus, je vous t'attends, ton fils et toi le plus tôt possible j'ai une mission pour que seul toi puisses remplir.

En disant cela le Lord le lâchais pas des yeux Maximiliaan.

-Bien mon Lord.

Voldemort et ses mangemorts laissèrent Séverus et Maximiliaan.

-_Père ? _demanda Maximiliaan. _Tous va bien._

-Hum… Oui, tous va bien, va préparer tes affaires, dit Séverus en reportant son attention sur son fils.

-_Bien._

Maximiliaan se leva, déposa le chat sur le sol et monta dans sa chambre.

La chambre était d'une taille moyenne, avec un lit une place, un bureau, ou traînais parchemin et plume, une bibliothèque pleine de livres, sur certains des écritures étranges était inscrite.

Maximiliaan sortie une malle d'un de son dressing et la plaça au centre de la pièce.

D'un geste de la main, tous les vêtements présents dans le dressing se plièrent pour rentrer dans une grande malle, tous les livres de la bibliothèque se réduisirent pour aussi rentrer dans la malle.

Maximiliaan se positionna devant son bureau, il tira le tiroir, dans lequel se trouvais une boite en bois massif ou des mots était gaver.

Maximiliaan passa le droit sur le couvercle, avant de déposer la boite entre plusieurs vêtements et de rétrécir la malle qu'il mit dans l'une de ses poches.

Il prit un parchemin et une plume, écrivit quels mots et laissa le parchemin dans le tiroir.

Il redescendit dans le salon pour trouver son père perdu dans ses penser.

-_Père, je suis prêt_, dit Maximiliaan en prenant le chat noir dans ces bras.

Séverus sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu son fils descendre.

-Nous allons transplaner, dit Séverus en se dirigent vers son fils et en lui tendant une veste, accroche toi.

Ils atterrirent dans un grand hall, richement décorer, du Manoir du grand Voldemort.

Séverus se mit en route suivit de près par son fils.

A suivre

* * *

Je suis désolé pour le retard mais trop de chose à faire ses dernier temps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Maximiliaan Séverus De Ven Snape

**Résumer :** [UA] Dans un monde ou Harry n'est pas l'élue, Voldemort n'a pas essayer de le tuer lorsqu'il avait un an. Voldemort s'entiche d'un jeune homme au yeux d'argent qui lui apprendra l'amour et qui lui donnera se qui donc il à toujours voulue : quelqu'un à aime et une famille.

**Couple :** LV/OC

**Note :** Voldemort un peu OOC

_Italique : Allemand_

_**Italique et gras : Fourchelangue

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 5 : Le Manoir Serpentard **

Séverus pris plusieurs couloirs suivis de près par Maximiliaan. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois noir sur lequel était graver plusieurs petits serpents.

-Entre, dit Séverus à son fils.

Maximiliaan obéie et entra dans un petit salon.

-Ce sont mes appartements et maintenant les tiens aussi.

Maximiliaan hocha simplement la tête et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteilles.

-Tu reste ici, le temps que j'aille prévenir le Lord de notre arriver. _OK _?

Séverus vit son fils hocher la tête de nouveau, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et sortie.

Maximiliaan observa la pièce d'un œil critique et un seul penser lui vain à l'esprit.

-Trop de vert, pensa t-il, vraiment beaucoup trop de vert.

Marva venait de se poser sur les genoux de son maitre celui-ci lui caressa le dos distraitement en lisant son livre traitent de la vie et des habitudes des sombrales quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit soudainement sur un adolescent blond platine.

Ce dernier, cherchait quelqu'un du regard et trouva ce qu'il cherchant en voyant Maximiliaan assis sur un fauteille, un livre à la main et un chat sur ces genoux.

-Bonjour Maxime, dit il.

-Bonjour Draco.

-Tu à fais bon voyage, demanda Draco en s'approchant jusqu'à s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteil.

-Oui, j'ai appris que ton père à été torturer par ma faute, j'en suis désolé.

-Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir, il s'avait ce qu'il faisait en acceptant d'être ton gardien.

-Je voudrais quand même m'excuser auprès de lui.

-Maxime, mon père ne t'en voudra jamais et tu me sais très bien.

-Y a pas de raison, dit Maxime en faisant une moue boudeuse.

A la vue du visage du filleul de son père, Draco partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé qui le fit s'écrouler au sol.

-Et en plus tu te fous de moi, elle est la prestance des Malfoy, s'écrouler de rire devant une personne du peuple comme moi.

A cette remarque Draco arrêta de rire pour regarder Maxime avec des yeux brillant de larmes hilarité contenue.

-Une personne du peuple ? Toi ? Tu es la personne la plus noble que j'ai jamais rencontré dans ma vie !

Maxime se précipita vers Draco en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

-Shut, on ne t'a jamais appris de ne pas dire de telle chose dans une salle non sécuriser, tu veux ma mort, ou quoi ?

-Désolé, j'avais oublié.

-Et bien la prochaine fois n'oublie pas ou je serrais dans l'obligation de t'effacer la mémoire, es-ce clair ?

-Comme du cristal de Baccara.

Maximiliaan, se releva et tendit la main vers Draco pour l'aider à se relever.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Maxime.

Et Draco prit Maxime dans ces bras pour une étreinte affective. Et ces dans cette position que les trouva le Lord et Séverus, venue savoir si son nouvel inviter c'était bien installé.

A suivre.


End file.
